


Fetish Fuel: First Installment

by PureVile



Series: Fetish Fuel [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Bloodplay, Cervix Penetration, Cum Inflation, Debauchery, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Insertions, Knobs, Knotting, Minor Violence, Monster sex, Monsters, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Slight Anal, Slight Realism, Slimes, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, Tentacle Parasites, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unconscious Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Womb Invaders, just absolute filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVile/pseuds/PureVile
Summary: Welcome to the place where I put sexual perversions and fantasies (mostly my own).The fetishes can be found in the tags, as for requests I will review and determine whether it should be added to this novel of lewdness.However, there are limits.I will absolutely NOT be doing the following:- Scat (not used in sexual acts)- Urination (same as above)- Snuff- Necrophilia- Pedophilia- Vomit (AGAIN, not when used in sexual acts)With that said, enjoy?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Reader/Other(s)
Series: Fetish Fuel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on smut, so I am trying my best with what I know and have experienced in writing to. I may also do smut for The Elder Scrolls some time, but not when I’m just a beginner.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

For organization, this chapter will be the table of contents, but you can also just check the chapter names.

1\. Raven/Werewolf, a girl gets bred by a werewolf.

2\. Tarai/Slime, haughty forest elf gets ambushed by a blob with perverted intentions.

3\. Sunny/Tentacles, girl wakes up in a warped forest with no memory of how she got there, the native life seems... off.


	2. Raven/Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven Artell is a 24 year old woman with straightened, dark hair.  
> She lives a modest life in a wooded town, but she makes the mistake of working overtime and walking home during a full moon...

_It beats having to work the daytime shift with Ashlyn._

Raven kept telling herself those words as she walked down the sidewalk to her home.

Thank god the kitchen isn’t that far from her flat, it saves precious gas and money which she could use on settling into this dinky town. Jobs have been sparse, and this town has been her only luck she had gotten. So far, things were stable.

_It also beats having to ask Richard to drive me home._

Richard is Raven’s room mate, though technically Raven is Richard’s room mate since he owns the flat they live in. Financial agreements and so forth, but they never were close.

_A couple thousand more, than I can afford a place of my own. No more loans, no more other people to worry about. Just me, my condo, and a pet chameleon named Andru._

Chameleons? Raven chuffed at the thought. Where did that idea come from? She didn’t even want a chameleon. Maybe a gold fish would be better managing she thought.

Caught off guard in her thoughts, she barely missed the blink of a figure marching through the trees as she entered the more wild area of her path home. The sidewalk now cobble.

Strange, she thought. Coyotes and rabbits are more common a sight, what would be trudging through the trees this time of night? Hunting is prohibited in this area, so it couldn’t be a person, plus it’s almost midnight. If something that large was a bear, then she better start walking faster.

Quickening her pace, her mind now alert, she has tightened her jacket closer to her body against the goosebumps she has sprouted.

Her feet began to work themselves sore, damn clearance aisle shoes! Raven didn’t stop her pace, her fear was telling her to go faster. Heart thumping and breath quickening, Raven began to forget when her fear started and why it did. She only focused on one objective: she needed to get home NOW. Jogging now, her thumping heart nearly drowned the alarming snaps of twigs that got nearer and nearer until the hard padding of the ground was catching up to her. Despite her gut telling her not to, she looked behind her for a moment which broke her pace. A short scream issued from her mouth that was quickly silenced as a large mass of fur and muscle pinned her to the forest floor.

Suddenly, the creature held her against the nearest tree by her throat. She choked and gasped through tears as she battled for air. Adrenaline rushing to her head, and blood rushing out of it, she began to fade away...

A shift in position, and the beast now held her jaw with the other hand as the one around her neck relaxed, allowing her to breathe but not escape. Raven could see her attacker better now.

Large and wolf-like, covered in brown fur with white on the muzzle and underbelly. Sinister yellow eyes peered into hers through a furrowed brow, ears thrown back in a threatening manner, all while it’s muscular arms that could snap a door in half held her face-to-face with a creature of myth.

The Werewolf.

Raven forgot to breathe, and it wasn’t just from the snarling fangs inches away from her face. Being confronted by a beast she thought impossible to exist was both a fascinating and terrifying experience. The claws of the beast dug into her skin, enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood. Raven winced as the werewolf moved its hand from her jaw to her stomach.

Raven was preparing for the beast to tear out her guts as it tore the jacket and and the hem of her shirt away from her torso with a loud rip, her midriff now exposed to the cold night.

She began to shake and tear up as it moved it’s face down and licked her naval up to her stomach, why did it have to play with it’s food? Just end it already!

Her blood turned to ice when it moved it’s face into her crouch.

Raven broke away from her shock and moved to knee the beast in the gut. It struck true, and the werewolf grunted as she continued to spend her anger on kicking and screeching at the beast. It silenced her with a snarl and she went silent as it’s maw almost came down on her face. Seemingly determined, it pushed Raven onto the ground and roughly sniffed her crouch further.

Oh god, the audacity of this creature. Why wouldn’t it just kill her instead of this humiliating torture? Raven yelped as the beast grabbed her took off with Raven pressed against it’s chest.

When the movement stopped, she found herself in a remote clearing in the woods, the ground patched with grass and mulch. When the wolf let go she made a run for it, only to be pulled back by the creature once more. This is it, this is how she dies...

The beast pinned her to the ground and shredded her shorts of with it’s maw.

_Wait what?_

_Why does it have to undress me before it kills me? Isn’t that what’s done after? So it can eat me?_

The wolf used its large hands to raise her legs into the air as it ripped the last fabric away protecting her folds. Raven was lifted slightly off the ground, she tried using her arms to stop the wolf and hold herself from hitting the forest floor. Her arms tired quickly, and became too weak to fight against the werewolf. They rested next to the rest of her body on the patchy ground.  
  
Whilst Raven was losing her fight with gravity, the werewolf took this opportunity to plunge it’s tongue down into her folds. She gasped as it began to twist and molest her most sacred hole. The wolf excitedly leered forward for a deeper taste, pinning her legs closer to her chest and even closer to the ground. It’s tongue was thicker than a dog’s, but longer than a human’s. It reached her in places she didn’t know existed until the muscle invading her pushed itself to the spot. She felt strange, the blood rushed to the hotspot of activity, and she became flushed. Her cheeks burned with heat and her in-dignified gasps become more frequent with each turn of the tongue. Raven had to admit, it was all very overwhelming.

”Stop...hrf...hah, no... please... not so-hhhAUgh... not so deep...” she rasped out between her breaths. The wolf’s tongue was like a tuning fork, and each sensitive spot it hit sent spasms through her body. She jerked each each time as if electrocuted. Raven was lost in the movements of the wolf’s tongue, it’s nose breathing hot onto her clit. It drank from her as if she were a cold beer on a hot summer day. Her very core began to coil...

Before she could cum, the wolf swiftly retrieved its tongue from her soaked folds.

Raven cried out as the halt of pleasure left her core in knots, a cramp seized her as the peak of orgasm quickly unwound. How rude this monster is... it wouldn’t even let her cum...

Licking it’s lips of her flavor, it gave Raven a lustful growl as its hands clasped around her shivering torso. The wolf lifted her hip slightly so it was aligned with her. It seemed to wait as her eyes settled on the surprise between it’s legs.

A large and pulsating cock with a tapered end rose between her legs. Knobbed at the base, it was veiny, red with a tint of purple, and intimidating. Raven could feel the intense heat radiating off it.

She shook her head, and before she could cry “It won’t fit!”, her fluids began to lubricate the tip, and the wolf took its cue and plunged its cock into her folds. She gave out a surprised cry which quickly turned into a low moaning grunt. It has been a while.

She heard the wolf growl in both fervor and frustration. Raven looked down to see the problem.

It was only halfway in.

_Oh fuck my life-  
  
_

Raven’s thoughts were turned into an audible groan and moan. She had never felt so filled.

The wolf began to move, her tight hole was jammed and emptied moments apart from eachother. She could feel the throbbing appendage slide past her sweet spots, how her hole constricted and squeezed around the cock inside her. She could even feel it hit her womb a couple times.

As the wolf slid past a particularly sensitive area, Raven began to feel the start of the coiling in her gut. Each thrust, each prod against her soaking walls made the coil grow bigger, and the pressure on her core increased. She began to beg pointlessly.

”My... stomach... auugh... it’s too...much... I-I can’t... NGHHh! Hauhh... no I can’t...CUM!”

Her breathing became rapid and her pants were mixed with groans as the coiling snaked itself around her womb and cunt. Her face flustered and teeth gritted, she looked down once more due to the stop of thrusting. She watched tiredly as the wolf stuffed his knob into her constricting folds. Raven grunted/moaned as the wolf restarted the pace roughly. If his penis stroked her sweet spots, the knob massaged them. The wolf flipped her sideways on the ground just to hear her pleasured sobs as his knob rubbed deeply into her G-spot. By now she could feel the tapered end of his cock teasing the door of her cervix, but never further. It was a strange feeling, but the coiling in her womb was growing increasingly intense. Raven want nothing more but to cum that moment, but the wolf began to grow sloppy with his thrusts, he too was nearing his finale.

Raven was unsure of what caused it, but the coiling snapped and she was sent tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. Her arms that unconsciously held onto the wolf went slack, Raven’s vagina clamped and unclamped on the werewolf’s penis repeatedly, provoking him to thrust deeper and harder. This only lengthened her orgasm, and in turn had her hole milking the wolf for all he had.

As Raven came back down to Earth, she heard the wolf howl and felt him gush his seed into her. The knob which he held inside began to swell, trapping his semen inside Raven’s quim.

With no other escape, the wolf’s cum passed through her cervix into her uterus at an alarming rate. Raven laid slack in the wolf’s arms, panting. Exhausted, she could only feel the warmth of his semen accumulating in her womb. With the knot preventing the sperm from flowing out, Raven could feel her naval begin to bloat outwards. It wasn’t a torrent, but in the end she appeared four months pregnant.

Barely aware that the werewolf was startled by something, Raven blacked out for a short amount of time...

When she came to, she was lying on the ground, the puffy lips of her cunt spilling the last of the werewolf’s seed onto the forest floor. She was tired, sweaty, and sore. Raven moved her head when she heard a growl.

It was the werewolf again, no wait... this is a different one. It was bigger, had a grey muzzle with black fur and red eyes. Raven could sense the alpha energy coming off him in waves.

Unfortunately for Raven, it’s cock looked bigger than the last wolf’s.  
  
_Damn it! Not again..._

The alpha wasted no time in sheathing his whole cock inside Raven’s worked cunt. Somehow still retaining the tightness from the last violation. But she was right, the alpha’s cock had to be bigger than the last one’s. The sensation made her cry out.

”HHNnng... ahuuufff... my... stomach...hauu...”

The alpha’s cock did not tease her womb, it assaulted it. Like a battering ram, it weakened her cervix’s defense, allowing the tip to slip further in until the top peeked into her womb. Like before, it was a strange feeling having the second entrance inside her vagina breached in such a way. It seems the alpha was not amused, and plunged his cock further in, until the knob fit it’s way in. Raven was lost in the feeling as his cock entered her womb, reaching where no man could ever touch.

She loved it.

The alpha’s cock didn’t leave her anymore, only jerking her womb and vaginal canal around back and forth, stimulating a sort of vibration as he used all of Raven’s reproductive system as a cock sleeve. The vibration is what tipped her over, and without coils she had the most intense orgasm of her life. It felt like unfiltered ecstasy was pouring through her body and out her folds. She couldn’t see for several seconds as the most potent effects shook her core. Raven went limp with the alpha’s cock still in her, not a quarter way to cumming. She passed out before the symptoms of her grand orgasm had ended, and spasmed on the alpha’s cock when he swelled his knot. He filled her more than the other wolf, but emptied her when the knot went down. He was not done just yet.

Conscious or not, the alpha werewolf continued filling and emptying Raven until he was satisfied, and left her inflated with cum in the forest clearing until she awoke at dawn.


End file.
